


There is No Shame in Elysium

by MsThunderFrost



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other (Better) Uses for Theseus' Mouth, Theseus has a Very Talented Mouth, Theseus is a Thirsty Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: For the prompt:Sometimes Asterius's chest fills [with milk] and becomes very sensitive. He finds it extremely embarrassing and tries to keep it from Theseus, but Theseus finds out and thinks it's the hottest thing.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 354
Collections: Hades Kink Meme





	There is No Shame in Elysium

**Author's Note:**

> My final prompt fill for the Hades Kink Meme before finals!

Asterius is seated on the bank of the Lethe, considering his reflection in the slow-moving, silver-white waters.

His chest is swollen. It’s not particularly noticeable, considering that his pectoral muscles are already rather pronounced, but Theseus is rather observant (especially when it has anything to do with his beloved minotaur). More than that, Theseus is an incredibly _tactile_ person, and while he ordinarily _loves_ to be touched by his king…

His eyes flit down to his left pec, where it strains against the powder blue fabric of his chiton. A few beads of translucent, off-white liquid are leaking through the soft material—he knows from experience that, if he applies just a _little_ bit of pressure, he’ll be able to produce a _considerable_ amount of milk. And he needs to make sure that he _disposes_ of that milk before Theseus grows curious as to why the minotaur had excused himself from their shared chambers and comes looking for him. He raises a hand, pressing his fingers into the soft, fatty tissue—

For a moment, there’s nothing. And then, there is a blessedly _warm_ release as milk beads to the surface, coating his already puffy nipple in slightly sweet fluid. Milk dribbles down his pec, trails down the sharply defined muscles of his abdomen, and soaks into the bottom half of his chiton. He’s making an absolute mess, which he hopes that he can explain away (he doesn’t know _how_ , but… he knows that the king can _never_ find out about his not-so-little secret—he would be nothing short of _mortified_ if Theseus were to ever discover that—)

“Asterius!” Theseus’ voice resonates in the otherwise serene chamber. Asterius starts, his fingers pressing just a _hair_ too hard on his sensitive pec. “So this is where you have been, my friend! I’ve been looking all over for y—”

“My king!” Asterius crosses his arms over his chest. He feels a little ridiculous, shielding himself like a blushing damsel—especially when he can _still_ feel the milk continuing to trickle from his swollen nipples. “I… I had thought that you were training…”

“I was, I was.” Theseus concedes, though it is clear that his mind is elsewhere. “But… I am already the strongest in all of Elysium. And that daemon hasn’t set foot in Elysium since he signed the Pact of Punishment with Lord Hades. And I… well, I have been wondering where you had wandered off to, as I said.”

Asterius swallows hard, “I have been here.” Gods, but he hopes that Theseus hadn’t seen his shame.

“By the Lethe?” Now, he sounds concerned—which means that the chances of him _leaving_ are rapidly decreasing by the second. “Are you quite alright? Did something happen?”

Theseus’ hand settles on top of one of Asterius’ and gently pries it away from his chest, “I am—”

 _Fine_.

The word dies in his throat as Theseus peels his hand away, baring his leaking pec to his searching eyes. If he were capable of blushing, his face would be redder than the waters of the River Phlegethon. He tries to snatch his arm back, but Theseus holds fast, his pretty blue eyes focused on the beads of milk pearling upon his massive chest. The minotaur is trembling, shame burning hot in his chest as the king takes in the puffiness of his nipples, the gleam of fresh, cooling milk on his belly, the ever-growing wet stain upon his chiton—

Theseus opens his mouth, closes it—if Asterius were not so mortified by what was happening, he would be impressed by the fact that he’d rendered Theseus, of all people, speechless. He supposes that he should be thankful that there are no other shades around to witness his shame, but somehow, he thinks he could suffer the curious gaze of any old passing shade far better than the… _lusty_ gaze of his king. Wait, _lust_? That cannot be right. There is no reason that his king would find _any_ of this attractive…

Theseus’ cerulean eyes are fixed on Asterius’ leaking chest as he carefully lowers himself down onto the minotaur’s lap. He holds Asterius’ wrists fast for a moment longer, before releasing them in favor of pressing a tentative hand to Asterius’ swollen chest. The minotaur sucks in a sharp, shuddering breath, as more milk oozes from his aching pec.

Gods, he can’t decide whether he wants to withdraw in on himself (not push the king away, never push the king away—no matter how embarrassed he is, he would _never_ hurt Theseus) or lean into Theseus’ gentle, almost _teasing_ touch. He’d already let down, he’s getting a bit desperate…

Theseus sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, his lust-clouded eyes skirting up to meet Asterius’.

“Asterius, I was not aware that your body was capable of such a feat.” Slowly, he drags one spear-calloused thumb over Asterius’ nipple, teasing more milk from his swollen pec. “I must admit that I find it incredibly—”

“Repulsive?” Asterius offers, not allowing himself to dare to hope that the king might think differently. He may be able to _smell_ the arousal rolling off of the smaller man, but the senses can lie.

“What? No! I could never find you, or anything _about_ you, repulsive.” Theseus is adamant about this. “I was _going_ to say that I find it most… _titillating_. And I… it looks like it might be uncomfortable. Is it uncomfortable?” Asterius snorts, nodding. “I could… _help_ you with that. With your permission, of course.”

“Help… me?” Asterius looks confused, but not unwilling. His king is many things—a liar is not one of them. If he says that he finds this erotic, then he does.

Theseus _licks_ a pearl of milk off of his thumb, his eyes flashing. “Mmm… I find myself incredibly _thirsty_ , dear Asterius. And it just so happens that _you_ are in possession of an abundance of milk…”

Asterius blinks, “You want to… _drink_ my milk?”

“I do.” He says.

Theseus unclasps his chiton, fully baring his chest. He leans forward slightly, his lips brushing over the sharp curve of Asterius’ straining pectorals. Asterius tenses, uncertain of what to expect—and then he feels Theseus’ tongue, hot and slick, tease at his engorged areola. He shivers, one massive hand pressing into the small of Theseus’ back to drag him toward his chest, as the tongue moves inward toward his straining nipple. And then Theseus’ mouth is upon him, his lips sealing tight against his skin as he suckles…

One of Theseus’ hands comes up to massage his pec, his touch gentle but firm as he encourages the milk to start to flow in earnest. It takes a moment, but… soon enough, Theseus is suckling, his bright, beautiful blue eyes fluttering closed as he greedily drinks down everything that Asterius offers. Even properly latched, there’s just too much milk for Theseus to ever _dream_ of drinking it all—though he makes a noble effort. The excess spills over the sides of his mouth and dribbles down his chin, to make a mess of the front of his chiton.

The _first_ thing that Asterius realizes is that Theseus’ mouth makes for a much more effective method of release than his clumsy hands. Already, the ache in his pec is subsiding—though it has been replaced by another, _sharper_ pain in his nipple, where Theseus has been suckling.

It’s… _similar_ to the pain he feels when Theseus nibbles on his chest in the heat of passion, but at the same time…

The _second_ thing that Asterius realizes is that Theseus’ motives for helping him may have been a bit more… _selfish_ than they had appeared at first glance. Beneath the king’s armored skirt, he can feel his cock straining against his loincloth, the fabric wet where his cock had already begun to leak…

He must admit, he had felt more than a slight stirring in his own cock, watching those full, succulent lips suckle at his chest. Theseus makes a soft, content little sound as he pulls off with a wet _pop_ , turning his attention to Asterius’ other pec. He latches on once again, and within moments… Asterius _moans_. The hand at the small of Theseus’ back twists in the king’s chiton, pulling the fabric taut over his well-sculpted body. His hips are moving in slow little circles, his cock pressing into the meat of Asterius’ thigh—

“M-My king, I…” He presses down on the small of Theseus’ back, rocking his own hips up once, twice… his thrusts are so severe that he nearly sends the smaller man flying, but Theseus remains intent on his suckling.

It is only once most of the milk has been drained that Theseus draws back, his stomach slightly distended and his face incredibly content. “You liked that, I see.” He drags his fingers through Asterius’ cooling cum, bringing it up to his lips for a quick taste. “You needn’t thank me— _this_ is truly thanks enough.”

“I was not aware that such an act could feel so… _good_. If I had known…” Well, he doesn’t know that that would’ve been incentive enough to come to Theseus sooner. He’s still a bit embarrassed about the whole thing, despite everything that they’d just done…

“Would you allow me to help you again?” Theseus inquires. His hips are still rocking against Asterius’ leg.

“If that is your wish, my king.” The former king stares at him blankly, and Asterius realizes that he’s looking for a bit more by way of consent. “Yes, I would… I would like that.”

And then, tired of talking, Asterius sets out to show his king just how grateful he is for his abounding kindness… and his infinitely talented lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [@MsThunderFrost](https://twitter.com/MsThunderFrost)


End file.
